


Coming Home With You

by josh0ng



Series: Christmerry [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: Christmas eve with Kim's family.





	Coming Home With You

"Daddy's not coming home tonight?" Minsu asks. Jisoo licks his lips and guiltily shakes his head. He sets his phone aside, eyes on his son. The eyes of his three years old contains clear, crystal tears and Jisoo struggles to get on his knees. He hugs his first born, kissing his hair gently.

 

"Daddy's a little busy with his work at the office today. But papa and baby's gonna be here with you, so it's okay right?" Jisoo carasses his hair and Minsu wipes his tears. He nods cutely and rubs his tiny palm on Jisoo's bulging tummy. "Yes, and Minsu will help papa today!" 

 

 

"Ugh!" Mingyu leans back on his chair, hand tightly clenching his hair. He's fustrated at the clients for changing the plans at the very minute but this is the biggest project for his company, thus no rejection. He needs to settle this as soon as possible before enveloping his husband and son in his arms. 

 

"Coffee?" Seungcheol walks in. His eyes looks droopy and the dark circles stands out clearer. Mingyu nods and they settles down at Mingyu's lounge. 

 

"How is it coming at your side?" Mingyu asks and Seungcheol sighs. "We're doing our best to correct everything as fast but as meticulous as we can." He confirms and Mingyu nods. "How are you doing? Handling it all alone." 

 

Mingyu shrugs. "Coming along together pretty okay but I don't wanna take risks. So I'll call in for one a last meeting when everything is done ." He informs and Seungcheol hums. If everything comes together well, they can probably get home for Christmas eve dinner. 

 

 

"Minsu sweetie," Jisoo calls from his room and the little footsteps booming across the hallway turns him grinning. "I'm here, papa!" Minsu informs and crawls up the bed. 

 

Jisoo kisses him and whispers into his ears excitedly. Minsu shrieks and his eyes widen, sparkling at Jisoo's idea. "We can do that?" He asks, jumping on his knees and Jisoo laughs, nodding. "Of course! Now get ready!" He urges and Minsu happily shrieks again before running to his room. 

 

"Hey Seokmin? I kinda need your help."

 

 

"Thank you all for your hardwork. I just need to get across one more thing, then we can all leave the office in time for Christmas and New Year's holidays." Mingyu announces and his employees nods kindly. "I will need to--"

 

"Daddy!" Mingyu stops when he hears a familiar voice coming from outside the meeting room. "Daddy?" The voice lowers down and Seungcheol stands to look outside.

 

"Dada Cheol!" Minsu shrieks when Seungcheol steps outside the meeting room and runs towards him. "Hey baby!" He picks him up and kisses his cheeks. "Where's papa?" 

 

"Here," Jisoo greets and Seungcheol walks closer. "Were you having a meeting? Sorry, Minsu ran away from me and I have a hard time walking fast," he shyly smiles. 

 

"It's okay, we were ending anyways." Seungcheol nudges the kid in his arms and grins. "Should we see daddy inside?" 

 

 

"And now all of you are dismissed--"

 

"Daddy!" Minsu shouts happily and Seungcheol lets him down. "Daddy!" Mingyu laughs and kneels down while Minsu jumps on his lap. "You are all dismissed. Merry Christmas and  have a happy new year." Mingyu wishes and everyone smiles as they stands up. "Merry Christmas uncles and aunties!" Minsu greets and waves his small hands.

 

"Hey, you," Mingyu kisses Minsu's face all over and the boy giggles loudly. "Where's papa?" He asks and Minsu points to the door. "Dada Cheol asks him to sit in your room." 

 

"Baby," Mingyu grins as he steps in his office. Jisoo smiles gently and tries to stand before Mingyu rushes to his side with Minsu. "It's okay, just continue sitting. You're tired, aren't you?" He blabbers while Jisoo just nods. 

 

"Don't tell me you drove here," Mingyu voice changes and Jisoo playfully rolls his eyes. 

 

"Do I look like I have forgotten all of your nags and scoldings after that incident last month?" Jisoo tests while rubbing his swollen stomach.

Mingyu grins proudly and kisses his forehead, then his belly. "You didn't make it hard for papa today, didn't you?" Mingyu raises his voice and octave higher as he speaks and Jisoo giggles.

"No, daddy," he answers Mingyu. "Good baby girl." He taps Jisoo's stomach gently.

"Seungcheol," Mingyu turns to him. "Do you need a ride home?" He offers while his hands interlaces with Jisoo's.

"Nah, I brought my car today. And Jihoon is waiting for me at his parents house, so I'll have dinner there later on." He explains and Jisoo tells him to send Jihoon his regards. "With that, I'll make my way first."

"Come here, big boy!" Seungcheol calls Minsu and hugs him tightly. "Goodbye and Merry Christmas, hero." He kisses Minsu's head and Minsu cutely kisses back his cheeks. "Merry Christmas to you too, dada Cheol! Kiss for me dada Hoonie for me too!" He grins and his cat like eyes appears. The man nods and waves to the family before leaving.

"Daddy, papa, can we go home now?" Minsu leans his head to the left and Mingyu laughs. "Of course, baby."

  
"And then daddy can lift me up so that I can put the star on the tree and we can wear our matching socks and have the warm milk along with the cookies that papa bakes!" Minsu clings on Mingyu's neck while Jisoo rubs his husband's arm.

Mingyu never felt so complete in his life before.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Been dying to write a family au. Anyways have a merry berry christmus!


End file.
